Taste the Blood
by aguyonthenet
Summary: "Vileblood" a slur from old times, for people that used the art of Bloodministration. For the longest time, the Nobles of Cainhurst Castle, ruled an area big enough to call it their own Kingdom. Now their Kingdom is part of the Grimlands, their Castle is a Ruin, and their Works are mostly forgotten. But many Decades after they supposedly died one of them enrolls at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

**Standart Disclaimer: Own neither RWBY nor Bloodborne.**

 **AN: So, this is my first Published Story, so... reviews are appreciated, other than that... enjoy? I never wrote an authors note before so... go.**

The Arc Family is well known.  
A Family of Great Heroes. Of legends in whose wake Peace one Prosperity followed.  
Scions of the house of Arc have in the Past lead entire army's into battle, their White Banners of hope Gleaming behind them.  
But… did you ever wonder who they fought? It was not always the Grimm, the Name "Arc" Is much older than the Grimm threat.  
In times of Old, the "Arc" line, was still named that, but in the old Languages, "Arc" basically meant "Radiance" an idea that is to this day not entirely forgotten, as the Banner of the Arc Famil still pays homage to these Old Times. In times Past, there were many more Kingdoms… there were of course always the ones that we know. Atlas, Vale, and the like. But there were others. Rodania, known for their Works of art, and Culture. Mitriiel, were the Dragons lived, and of course… Cainhurst… the Home of Bloodministration.

What do these names and Storys in common? Exactly. They are all lost now.  
Even the Names of the "Forsaken" are mostly unknown to the People of Remnant. Of course… there are those that still know about what happened. Those that are not satisfied with just calling thes lands the "Grimlands".  
People like Grandmaser Ozip. He had read about what his Ancestors had done, and why.  
And when he saw this particular students application, claiming he was a Bloodmage… he was about to dismiss him outright… until he saw his Picture.  
He would have recognized these Features anywere. "This will be an interesting Year, don´t you think miss Goodwich?" "Like every Year." She said, already afraid of what the headmaster had planned.

Beacon, the great School of huntsmen.  
And he was there too! He would have been so excited… if it was not for the fact that he was struggling to keep his Breakfast. Yea, Motion Sickness is a common Problem. But it is not all bad. He had seen a few VERY nice looking women on the Airship, and who knows as soon as he was on Solid land… oh sweet sweet solid Land… he could even talk to one of them. Suddenly a gust of wind hit the Airship from the side, and that was enough. He made a strange sound that was a mix of cursing and Puking.  
When he finally, FINALLY got to leave the Ship, and managed to calm down his stomach, he was ready to take the da… when a Detonation scared the living hell out of him, he first jumped back, and then decided to investigate, what had just caused that detonation. Curious, and finally able to stand, Jaune Arc Decided to investigate.

Adrian Curze, was slightly nervous. How could I not, this would be the first time that I visit an actual School. I was, after all home-schooled for most of my live. That being said, I never had a problem with being alone. First because I am an introvert, and second, because there are always plenty of people around, were I grew up. Still I can only profit from meeting a few people.  
Growing up as Part of the Covenant, means a lot of things, but most importantly that you have to keep up with a rigid training program, you have to suck up information like a sponge for the better part of your young live. History, Technology, but also Arcane and other things. you also get a nice training in etiquette, as member of the Covenant, you have to know your way around in the higher echelons of society.

But that is not why I am here. I have always dreamed of becoming a hunter! Slaying Grimm under the Cover of dark and Magic, striking down the things that threaten our existence? Sure. And Rakyryu gets to taste Blood again.  
It is a present from my Mother. Rakyryu is always given to our Familys Second Born. My sister, Maria, Received Chikage, a very powerful Bloodblade. But she is not here.  
I had read up on the Laws, here in Vale, Blood Alchemy is not against the law. It is in atlas.  
I woke up with a start, when the Airship docked in Beacon. "Wow… I must have drifted off." I got up, took my stuff, and left the Airship.  
"Well… that is some nice architecture allright, almost as nice as Ca…" Suddendly a detonation shook the Platform. "What was that?" I looked around and saw… a girl that was inside a crater, with smoke all around her. Oh man. I walked up to her, and wanted to offer her my hand, but some blonde guy was faster. Well… ok. I am not here to impress anyone. I stayed for a moment… and then regretted staying. "Hi, I am Ruby." She introduced herself to the Blonde… and me too. Because her eyes snapped around between me and him.  
"Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls of the Tounge." OF COURSE. I tense but resist the reflex to draw my weapon. "Adrian Curze, a Pleasure my lady." I say, and pull down my hat, slightly bowing like I learned it. She Blushes furiously. But catches herself. "Are you Hurt? The Explosion sounded very.. strong." "Nothing my Aura can´t knock off." She chirped, and smiled like the sun. Arc answered. "Thank god, I was worried there for a moment."  
Suddendly someone tucked on my Greatcoat. I turn and… want to be very far away. Because right there stands Weiß Schnee. "By the Will of odeon, why her?" That woman… girl is the bane of my existence. I met her once, during a Ball, I asked her to dance, after that we talked a bit and that was it.

I never flirted with her! But She believes I love her… or at least she did when I met her last time. Lets give her some Credit, maybe she got over… "Ah, Adrian, thank god, at least one sane person! You can not imagine insane the People here are!" I decide not to play nice. "Madness is subjective. And the way I see it, she just blundered. Happens to the best of us." "I am sure it would never happen to you." "The trick is to make it look like you meant to do that all along, so shall we move on into the School?" I know that Weiss will decent into rambling if we don´t.  
"Sure, why not."  
During the March, Ruby was very silent, until she said: "And what do you got?... for a Weapon I mean. I got this!" She Said, and unfolded a massive scythe. "It´s also a high impact Sniper Rifle." I nodded suitably impressed.  
"You build that yourself? Impressive." "Thanks, it was hard work… what about you?" "Well… I only have this." Arc says, and pulls out his weapon. Of course, Croeca Mors. "I´t basically just a sword, and a Shield that folds into a sheath." "Well… only few people appreciate the classics nowadays." "Agreed." I said. "And you?" "Oh jea." I pulled out my Weapon, and split into two. "My Mothers Weapon. Rakyryu. A two Pieced Combat sword, or…" I reattached the Parts. "A Bloodblade." Rubys eyes sparked. "You mean an actual Bloodblade! I always wanted to see one! Can I take a look at it?" "Not now, but when we have time later, I can disassemble it for you and you can take a look." "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou." When we made it into the School, we came just in time for Ozips great big Speech. Politely, I listened, and kind of found that I had to agree.  
In the Room I met Yang. She is… very straightforward. And almost always sais what she thinks. That is why she complemented me on my appearance in a rather… obscene way. But Ruby says she is her Sister, so she can´t be that much of a tease all the Time…  
When the evening began, I planned to go to bed early, but… that didn´t happen.  
Because there were so many people in that room, the Boys all "Working out" to show off to the Girls that could not give less of a…. and so on. I had slipped into my Sleeping clothes, and was now on my way to search a good place to rest. I felt a few Eyes on me, but ignored them. I am aware that the Hereditary traits of my Family (we are rather tall, with fine Features, pale Skin) are my some regarded as attractive. But I don´t think too much on it. I keep a respectful distance from Arc, and lay down, to relax a bit, maybe continue my studies.  
"Erm… do you have a Second?" I lowered my book, and saw the Blonde in front of me. "Listen, I know you are a Vileblood, and you know I am an Arc, but… can we agree on you know… at least a cease-fire?" "I did not intend to open Hostilities. We are here to grow and learn after all." "Thank God, nice to see that we agree." "Jup, I would even go so far as to say that we should work together, I know nothing about these People here." "And I am better, how?" "I know an Arc will never go back on his word." "And I know that a VIlebloods loyalty is ethernal." He said, grinning. "Alright, we work together?" "We do." I say, and we shake hands. "So…" I asked him, not knowing any better: "Did you graduate from Signal?" He looked away.  
"Yea, exactly… a and you?" "I was Trained by my Parents, you know what you learn as a Covenant, Combat, History, Algebra, the 5 Primary Languages, Etiquette, Alchemy, Arcane knowledge and Bloodministration." He sat down ne t to me. "Bloodministration, you are telling me that is a thing?" "Of course… I admit, since Dust was invented it is rather redundant, but… some effects are rather useful." "And you… can do it?" "Bloodministration? Yea, no problem, I practice it regularly." "On yourself?" "Mostly, but… if someone asks me for help, I am the last man to refuse… and what about you, did you find your Semblance already?" "No, not jet… I didn´t even have my aura unlocked yet." "You want me to do it? You will need it." "Can you?" "It is not that hard but… give me a second, I only know our Seal…" He opened a Scroll and searched for a few seconds. "Ah, here we go." He read it a few times.  
"Ok, sit straight." I put my hand in his Shoulder. "By your Name, you carry your Burden, by your legacy, you lead the Field, by your Origin you walk with pride, by your Father, you strive to give your best. By your Children, you Pledge to never give up." Then he began to glow, and his Aura snapped active. BOY that is a lot of aura. "Holy fuck, you have a lot of Aura, that will work in your favour... just… how did your Family let you go to beacon without your Aura Active?.. not that I want to stick my nose into things that are not my business." He didn´t say anything, but then: "Well, I had to depart Earlier, than I wanted, to, my aura was supposed to be unlocked on m birthday, but.. I had to leave beforehand, and kind of forgot about that." "Sorry… it must have been a really important thing for you…" "Yea, it is but living to see another day is too." "Truer words were never spoken." "Well I'll be going back to by bed." "Sleep well." I said, raising my book. "Just one question… what kind of Book is that?" "Enhanced Blood Alchemy, part VII." He gulped. "What did you think? "How to pick up Fair maidens?"" he laughed. Partly at my joke, partly at my outdated choice of words. "No but… something that is Fun to read." "Well, it is interesting to me." "Well, if you say so, I leave you to your Book." "Have a nice night." "You too." I looked back into my Book beginning the Paragraph anew.

I _n order to keep Odeon off your trail, and Lady Yharnam in the dark, it is recommended to always put up a shroud. It negates all chances of any… unwanted intervention. While not absolutely necessary, and even expendable in crisis situation…_ "No I don´t want to!" "Why did you ask him about his Weapon? So go, and ask him again." "Ugh…" _… it is always recommended to set up. It is unanimously known that it takes quite the amount of focuse to set up a Shroud while keeping enough energy in the "Backpocket" to still cast your spell. My recommendation is t…_ "erm… sorry?" _…o cast the Shroud over a Parchment. Because it is a low energy Spell, these Parchments can be reused several times. Alternatively, the necessary runes can be etched into a metal plate, this, of course has the disad…_ "Adrian… are you awake?" _…vantage that these plates can run hot over time, and even be manipulated by Magnetic forces. I also recommend against etching the Sigil into your Skin. This is not only Painfull, but also prone to feedback, so the Parchment is one of the better Op…_

Suddenly someone Kicked me. "My Sister is talking to you!" I shot up. "Don´t you see that I am trying to learn here? But all right, what is it?" "Well… you Promised me.. your Weapon…" "OOOOh, ok I almost forgot about that, sorry." I sat back and took my weapon.  
"So, the two sides may look a bit differently, but they are technically the same, and the Sword itself is not that intricate… but there is a trick to it´s ejection system…"

When the sword was rebuild, and I tested the Mechanism, to make sure it works properly, Ruby is already planning. "Maybe, if I use that mechanism, I can eject my casings automatically… that would be great! That would increase my rate of fire a lot!"  
"I wish you a good luck but remember, the Copper is prone to bending when heated." "I´ll make something up." "No doubt you will, you are very brilliant when it comes to arms… tell me… back home, I was told that there were a lot more Faunus in Vale than in Cainhurst… they are like… 5%? But… well at the moment I see …4 That is like… 0.5%." "Now that you say it…" "But then again, spending your live training… that requires a solid financial foundation. And seeing as the Faunus here have a significand ecological disadvantage, most can just not afford to go to Combat School. Such a shame, I would have LOVED to experiment with Faunus Blood." "Is it any different?" "Oh yea, it is much better. You need one third of what human blood would need. That stuff is worth it´s own weight in Gold back home… It transports much more Energy, can save up much more Arcane Signatures, and is much more efficient, and… it does not stock so fast..." "You… are strange." "I am about the things that I love, just like you." "Point taken."  
During the Night:  
I usually sleep well, but… I would not be the first Covenant to be assassinated in his Sleep. So when someone stepped over me, my eyes opened immediately… but she was quicker, and a Blade was on my throat. "You should speak more silently, if you plan on draining one of my Faunus-Brothers." The… person Said. "I would never take anyone's Blood without consent." "And I am supposed to believe that?" "I can only ask you to. And give me the Chance to prove myself." She sighs. "I am keeping an eye out for you." "Curze." "Hm?" "My name, Adrian Curze." "Blake Belladonna." She said, and turned to leave. "Boy, her eyes freak me out."


	2. Chapter 2 Of Grim and Misshaps

**AN:The first Chapter was "Preproduced" This was written in the last days, So it is slightly Shorter. Anyway, I hope you Enjoy it, because i certainly enjoyed ay or may not have butchered the name Nicos... or Nycos here... sorry about that.  
I hope you have a nice day. **

**Chapter 2: Of Grim and Misshaps.**  
In the morning, after doing my morning routine, I was ready for the day, and while the other students walked around, just looking around.  
It was to early to read. I found that woman from yesterday talking to… boy she is good looking, by the blood!  
I blinked a few times, and then saw Arc walk towards them… so why not join the resulting conversation.  
"Well, good morning Ice Angle." He greeted Schnee, and put up his most winning smile. She ignored him, but said… something to the Redhead. She answered. "I will just let the Dice fall as they may." "That is not a very good tactic, if we join forces, we could do much better." I decide to interject. "How are we supposed to grow if we always take the easiest route?" The Redhead Smiled. "Listen to him, he is right."  
Then Jaune went on to introduce himself, and invite her into his Team… a thing that Schnee obviously saw as a personal insult. "Do you even know who that is?" "Hm… warrior Stance, athletic figure, keen eyes, a trained Warrior for certain." I say. "Yea, could be right... but other than that…" "That is Pyrra!" "Hello" she said, smiling. "Hi." Jaune Sais. "THAT IS PYRRA NICOS!" she now jells. "Oh, so she even has a Second name? Cool, mine is Arc." Jaune says, offering his Hand. Pyrra shakes it. "Don´t you know who that is!" Weiss now almost screeched. "Should i?" "She has won the Mistral tournament 4 times in a row!" "My congratulations." Jaune says. I didn´t say anything. No idea what the level of that Tournament is. "So, let me take my leave, there are Preparations to make before Battle begins."  
Later, we stood on one of these Platforms. The Headmaster had just told us we would be Launched… ok… that is not a good thing. He said we need a landing Strategy, so I rip a small hole into my arm, take the Blood onto my thumb, and speak the Incantation. A little bit of heat tells me that I did it properly. Then we are launched off. I spread my Arms, and behind me, Wings made of Shadow Spread, and carry me to the Ground slowly, while I reseal the wound.  
On the Ground, I look around me. "No grim as of yet… then head deeper into the Forrest."  
I get up, and begin my walk, but only was a few minutes on my way, when I saw Red Eyes look at me. "Ah… there you are, foul Creature of Grimm, I Adrian Curze of the Blood Covenant hereby name you my Prey." I said, and pulled my sword apart, and went into Combat position. It jumped at me, I sidestepped, and struck. Cutting its side open. Those are Vilebloods. Not us. It was already beginning to decompose.  
I did not pay it any more attention, as it´s blood was too corrupted to be used safely.  
This one was not the last one I encountered that day, some were alone, others in Packs. Some accompanied by an Ursa. But all of them stood little chance. Except the Ursa, I had to focus to bring that down.

But I did it, Thank god there are no Blood Lickers here.  
So I went deeper into the Forrest, and heard a Woman scream… or more screech. Immediately I changed my Path, and went towards the Voice, only to encounter Arc and the Redhead running towards me. "DEATHSTALKER, GET OUT OF THERE!" I immediately turned to run. "Were did you find a Deathstalker?" "IN A CAVE." "Why would you enter a cave? The Artifacts are in a ruin." "FUCK OF AND RUN FASTER!" And I did.

When we reached a clearing, with a Ruin on it. "We got our Ruins." "We still have a Deathstalker." "Then Let´s kill it!" "How?" "We have an Arc and a Covenant Bloodpriest we can do it." "NO we can´t just keep running." And then we stood at a Cliff, and it tan towards us. "Will you accept my reasoning now?" "Ok… then we fight." Nikos nods "We will distract it." And they did, using their Shields to block the Strikes they could not dodge. I tried to hit one of the eyes, but it insisted on defending itself. And my Weapon had no chance of penetrating that Thing.  
"CONGRATS, YOU PISSED ME OF!" I Scream. I summon Abritas… or more like a Part of her, and use the Tentacles, to restrain the Stinger. "What…ho…" "NO QUESTIONS, CUT THE TAIL OFF!" Because keeping the Summon Stabil is beyond hard, and beyond disgusting.  
When the Stinger Fell, released the Summon, and was happy to have my Arm Back.  
"Can you do the same thing for one of its Claws?" I take a deep breath. "I can." I say, and cut into my right Arm. I summon Abritas again, and grasp the Claw. Pyrra Jumps in, and is about to hack the thing off… then someone bumps into me. I look, and this breaks my Focuse. Shit.  
My Flesh fuses with the… thing I just summoned. I scream, incredible Pain shooting through my arm, together with an overwhelming sense of wrongness and sickness. I do not open my eyes, but I feel how… whatever my hands once was, begins to develop it´s own live.  
I yell. "SOMEONE GET OVER HERE" A second later, one of the Tentacles touches my Face. I hear someone next to me. I stab into the Foot, and use the Blood that gushes out of it. I choke out the Formula, and feel how I get my Hand back. I still lay there, and gasp for air… silence all around me. I force my eyes open, and inspect my hand… ok, that is my hand Alright. I inspect the rest of me Body… I am ok. I am ok.  
Jaune stands next to me, and looks at me in shock. "Sorry for stabbing you… but I could not use my own blood for this." "No probl…" his Face became Green, and… he lost it, Puking all over my attire. Great, just great. "Fuck, sorry, im so sorry, I didn´t… it was… I didn´t want to…" "it´s ok, that can be cleaned." I say. "The Deathstalker…" "Pyrra got the claw and it fled." I was still in a state of Panic, and just lay on my back, and waited until my Heartbeat normalizes.  
"What happened there?" I hear Pyrra ask. "Something broke my Concentration, and the Summon fused with my Body… I had to conduct a ritual to… separate us again."  
"So… what was the thing you Summoned?" "Left behind one Abritas." "Hm?" "Something, from somewhere, listen this is really fucking hard to explain, I will as soon as we are back, ok? We need our attention on the surroundings." The Redhead seemed to agree. "Let's hurry, there is plenty of time for chatter, when we are back."  
We cut through the forest, and reached the Ruins relatively quickly. "What happened here?" "Hm?" "The Ground is Steeped in Blood…I can no longer work with it but I still feel the Echoes..." He doesn't ask anything else. Suddenly, something screeched. "What was that?" "Nevermore?" "A what?" "A gigantic fucking grim Bird." Great, just great, anyone got a gun?" "that will not work, his Feathers are Bulletproof." "You have to be kidding me…Do you think we can sneak around it… it looks like it is already being engaged." I offered, only wanting to get back, take a Shower and Sleep. "No way, whoever is engaged with that thing will surely be happy that we help." He said, exactly when the Thing Screeched, and the split in two. "Ok, looks like they can handle it." "Jup… so the artefacts…" I got myself a "Queen" Piece. Obviously. Annelise may be dead, but Ariana does now rule.  
I pocketed the Piece. "Very nice, now… how do we get up the Cliff? " "I thought you knew?" "Sorry? Blood magic is Combat Magic." "Wehell, I only have an Aura, not useful for Flying." So we look towards Pyrra. "What? I can´t fly either… we will have to Climb." Jaune let out a groan. "There is no Justice in the world, is there?" "Nope."  
so we began to climb. Pyrras Shield making it hard for her to climb the Cliff. The Thing just got in the Way all the time. "I… don´t think I choose the correct path." I have to concede at some point, when I hang under an outcrop. Jaune thrust his Blade into the Rock and held out his Hand. "I´ll catch you, and throw you up." "You sure you can hold me?" "No problems, just don´t fall back down." I lept.  
One moment, I was in the Air, my cape flowing behind me, then he got me, swings me to the left, and catapults me into the sky. That was no doubt an Aura enhanced throw. I manage to hold onto a Gash in the Cliff. "Thanks man!" "You ´re Welcome, Pyrra, you wanna go too?" "Sure." So he throws her to my level.  
She takes my outstretched hand, and I throw her up the cliff too… however… I did not look to see were she would land, and were she landed was… in the middle of a Bloodsplatter that the Nevermore left. Shit. She could not hold onto the Wall, and Fell. Hitting something during the Fall that launched her of the Wall. And knocked her out cold. OH GOD.

 **AN: So that is it for today, next update id int ehe making, but will not be done within the Next week. I have to study. But as soon as i can, i will pick up my writing again. Maybe i can find time to finish it withing the week, so i can be done Friday.  
So we also saw what happens of you are a sloppy Bloodmage. Well... we didn´t see it... Adrian kept his eyes closed. BUt... well, This can become quite ugly.**


	3. Chapter 3 on Drugs

**AN: Ok, so someone told me my last chapter was all over the place, and i realize he/she was had a Point. And the problem is, this Chapter is too, beacuse i can not summon the Motivation rewrite all of this. Just... enjoy this if you can. I hope you like it.  
Also i was playing with the idea of starting "Barren Lands" my SAO/ Eve Online Crossover, so the frequency of my updates of this story will half. Additionaly, i am at this moment writing something that i will not publish, you don´t need to know every single one of my Fetishes.**

So for the 3rd time this day, I summon Ebritas… partly, let the hungry tentacles grasp Pyrra, and pull her towards me. I am careful to avoid her being pulled into the Portal. Abritas would eat her with Skin and Bones. Pyrra slams into the Wall next to me, and I secure her, unsure if she is still awake. Because there is a reason we use this Summon as an attack.  
She was clearly and understandably disoriented. "IS SHE OK?" "SHE`S GOOD, I GOT HER, GET UP HERE, WE MAY HAVE TO CARRY HER!" "HOLD ON IM THERE IN A MINUTE!"  
"Oi, Nikos, are you still with us?" Nope. Does not look like it. Her Ragged Breathing and Sweating told me one thing. She looked into the Abyss. She tried to see what I summoned, and… she succeeded. Great.  
Just Great. "How is she?" "Knocked out, we have to carry her up there." "Damn it… anyway… thanks for saving her, I could not have done it." "Let´s not be too sure, she is losing a lot of Blood, and I am afraid there is Poison in her System." Not to mention she just went from 0 to "I saw a Great one" in a single moment. Her mind must be in Shock. "Do you think she will be ok?" "I am Optimistic. I have things to counteract the Poison, we just need space… until then, get her to swallow this." "This is waaaay to big to swallow it." "Make her do it." "That smells disgusting." "It is a universal antidote, I can administer a specialized once we are up there." "All right, let´s hurry."  
Carrying a third Person while Climbing is hard as hell. We did it, but only thanks to Arc. He carried her most of the Way. I could not do that. Maybe because of his Aura. Maybe he is just stronger than I am… maybe he just has the determination that I lack?  
He carried her the last third of the way. All the way I was more concerned with her state of mind.  
Once we made it to the top, and had all men laying on our backs for a few moments, I crawled over to Pyrra, and looked at her eyes, checked her Pulse, and Breathing. "And?" "She is Dreaming. We have to wake her up." "Why can´t we…" "No time to explain, help me." He does. "Ok. You need to focus your aura on her. I will wake her up with a Shock, when she does, she will be disoriented, whatever she does or said, DON´T Take it at face value. I am not saying everything she sais will be wrong, but… she is a fuzzy thinker at the moment. Ok?" "Understood." "Good, then Hold her Down." A Weakened version of the Bold Paper is enough to shock her awake.  
Of course, her Body convulses, and she shoots upwards.  
She looks at me, then at Jaune, and then… she Jumps at Jaune, and holds him down. She Wispers "Mine" in a low and rough voice, and Presses Her lips onto his. Jaune freezes up, and his Body grows Rigid, unsure about how to react… and when he tries to react, and pull her off, he realizes she is MUCH stronger. So he is basically forced to make out with her, until I manage to inject her with some Milkweed Elixir. I assumed she would just drop like a stone, but no she turns to me, eyes wide (of course, the Girl is high as a Kite) and shock in her face. Then she tries to scramble away from me, TOWARDS the Cliff. Luckily she can´t, as her Arms and legs do no longer obey her orders. So she just flails around, like the wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man from Family guy (if you allow me to break the immersion). "UAAA AN ALIEN, JAUNE KILL IT!" He half jells, half Whines at him. He is completely flabbergasted. "Calm down, she will pass out any second… " "What are the Sounds it is making?" she whines, slightly harder to understand, as she begins to… jup, there she goes.  
Her Head drops to his shoulder, and she peacefully sleeps. "Boy…" "Don´t read too much into it, again, she was high as a Kite, she may have seen you as someone else." "Yea, I understand, don´t worry… I feel kind of bad you know, as if I had taken advantage of her." "There was nothing you could do, if it is anyones Fault it is mine. Still. I have given her the Antidote, and something to keep her Knocked out for a few hours… She has looked into my summon, her Sanity needs the time to recover…" "She has what? And why would she loose if from a few tentacles?" Jaune asks, as he strokes Pyrras back, as if on auto Pilot. "… care to explain what this is about?" "Well, we have the time. See, I summoned a part of a VERY old Creature. She is called Abritas, the Daughter of Cos. She is a... we call them Great ones, and with some ritual, I can summon parts of her to here. For a Weapon, to restrain a Deathstalker… or... save a Friend from Falling." "And… what is she… this Ebritas I mean." "She herself is a descendant of a Species that we call the "Great Ones". They are, kind of deity like. Ebritas is… a relic of the time when they still lived here, on their World. One day they moved on, but left Ebritas behind." "That sounds like a Legend." "And? Your entire Family story sounds like a Knight story for Kids." "Yea, ok, Point taken… you have any idea why she called you an alien?" I can´t possibly… "She was probably hallucinating, who knows how I looked to her." "Especially with that hat." He laughs, and so do I, relived that he does not ask anything more.  
"How come I never heard about that… these "old ones" and that "Ebritas" and so on, you would believe it was more common Knowledge." "Well, it is barely known, and only the Scolars from back home even teach the Old secrets anymore. Dust is just so much safer than meddling with…" Jaune looked past me, and I turned my head to, only to Discover Ozip. "Is Miss Nikos Well?" "Sure, I mean she Is high as a Kite, but other than that, she is good." Ozip cocked an eyebrow. "High? How is that?" "She is under A specialized antidote, and heavy Painkillers." "She should be in the Infirmary, don´t you think?" "You have a Point… Come, Jaune, I got her from here, you already carried her up the Cliff." He smiles, Blushing, and points at her. "I am afraid she won´t let go of me." Jup, Indeed. "Well, at least you can claim you kissed a pretty Redhead on your First day in Beacon. That has GOT to be a record." He blushed furiously, and answered: "That barely counts, she was drugged.. If this gets out, we will have to deal with some seriously shady Gossip." "Oh man… I already see it: They will say we drugged and raped her." „He have to keep that under wraps. No matter who sees her like this, it will destroy her reputation." "I can show you a way to the infirmary that will keep you from prying eyes." Ozip offers, an amused grin on his Face.  
We somehow managed to get her to the Room without being seen, most students were still out, or having Classes. "Now, the last Questions, how do we get her to release me?" "Hugh… The way I see it… you will have to stay with her… I'll just close the Door, and leave you two to yourselves." "Wait, don´t leave me alone! Who am I supposed to talk to?" "You have a Model to keep you Company, I am sure you will be fine."  
With that I leave the two of them alone. YEA I am a little Bit Jealous. And also..to be honest I just feel like I am intruding into a situation that I don´t have a place in.  
So I step outside, and begin to search for the main Hall.

Note: I asked Pyrra to write about what she had seen while high, but she declined. And I kind of understand her, it was probably Figments of her mind, and honestly there is nothing that is more private than that.  
So I asked Jaune if he would write about what happened when I left him any Pyrra in the Infirmary, but Jaune says that(and I will Quote him here) "from were you left, basically I sat around a bit, and then Fell asleep too." So… I assume he does not want to tell us. That´s ok.

You would think that something like the MAIN HALL has a few Signs pointing towards it. Especially in a school as huge as this one. But… well I assume they one day were the Victims of cutbacks, intended to secure the Coffee supply of people other than Ozip.  
I walked around without the slightest idea were to go, and met… a moustache. "Oh young man what are you doing here?" he asked in his Machinegun talking speed. "Erm… I am looking for the Main Hall." "Oh ? Lost are we? Well that is no wonder, you just go down this corridor, and then to the right… see I remember this one time when I was in the Forests of…" and from there on I I have no idea what he said… retroactively, it all blurred together, like every time that man opens his mouth.

The Man kept talking for a few moments, then said, "have a nice day" and sped of… I think he broke the sound barrier. "This Energy level… can only be maintained with drugs that just CAN not be native to Remnant." I said to myself, and then went along the Corridor. And indeed. There was the Main hall. "Are you telling me I rounded the Main Hall? Twice? I am an Idiot."  
The Main Hall was already well filled. Not full, but there were already a good amount students here. Some standing around in Groups… but them all seemed kind. Of the… same to me. They seemed to merge together into a mass of black Silhouettes.  
Walking from one side of the room… ok, hall to the other l tried to maybe find someone o had already met… maybe Ruby, and/ or her overly Brash sister. What was her Name again… it was a uncommon one… and I remember wondering how they don´t have the same Last name…  
"Attention Students, Initiation is now completed, and the Teams have been made.. now. Before we can assign the Teams, we must first merge those students into Partners that arrived from initiation alone. Now. Sadly, we have an odd number of students this Year." Ozip opened the ceremony. "Ok, first Markus Eglesias, you have not retrieved a Piece, as there was no longer a Piece there, but you have reached the Ruins, and will thus be Partnered with the only other Student to come back without a Piece, Allistar Rom." They both came to him, shook hands, and then stood aside for the next team to be formed. "Now. Samus Polenti, you have retrieved the black Knight Piece, and will be Partnered with the Person the Retrieved the White knight Piece, Gabriel Loken" Again they appeared on stage, shook Hands and stood aside.  
"The Final Remaining Student, that has Retrieved the White Queen Piece, will not be assigned a Partner, but worry not, you are not going through Beacon alone… now let me introduce the Teams…" And he did introduce the Teams. And I was about as interested in it as I am interested in the Colour of the Wall. UNTILL Ozip Sais. "Finally, Team JNPAR(same way to say it) will be Composed of Jaunde Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrra Nicos, Adrian Curze, and Lei Ren, led by Jaune Arc." Erm… are they here? No? ok. So I go onto the Stage. "As I see, Mr. Arc and Ms Nikos are not here at the moment, well I suspect they have a good reason." He does now why… right? Are there 2 Ozips?  
There I Met Lie Ren and Nora. One was as calm as a sea, and the other one was toe Polar opposite. "Where are the others?" "Oh? Well they are… at the moment busy. Pyrra was hurt due to my Recklessness, and is now under heavy Painkillers, and someone has to watch over her… you know what people do under Painkillers." Ren seemed to shudder. "Yea… should we meet them?" "Maybe not the best time right now… let´s go to our Dorm, and they will certainly Join us in a few Hours." "Are you sure?" "Oh yes I am."  
I am just doing my best to save their reputations.  
So, we go to our dorm. It is one of the bigger rooms. Obviously, we are 5 here. "So, how do you want to organize this?" "Well… Nora and I will probably be sharing our bed, so we have plenty of space." "Oh so you are like a couple? That is cute, you are lucky to have met each other in the Forr… " "No… we´re not like that, we are Childhood Friends." "If you say so… ok, so… I say you get to choose your Bed First." Nora Squeals, and jumps from one bed to another, "Testing" Them. Yea. Testing their Strength. "This one." She says, and settles into the right Corners bed. Ren only nods. "Ok." I toss a coin into the Sky, and it lands on Heads. To I take the one on my right. Set my things down. "Ok… now… first store my things, then a shower, then rest a bit." I said to myself. It was very draining today. Damn it… maybe I should take some of the stuff that I gave Pyrra and sleep a few hours. Then again, who would hold me back if I wake u… what is that sound.  
I looked out of the Bathroom, and see… Nora messing with my Stash. "Nora. Please, leave that!" I told her, as she looked into a Flask of… "What is that?" She asked, as she looked at what was inside the Flask. "Bloodshot Eyeballs." She Recoils, and drops the Flask. I want to catch it, but Ren is quicker. "Sorry for that." I wave it off. "No problem." Ge gives me the Flask, and I put it back into my Pocket. "Nora. These things are Dangerous… and smell very bad. And you don´t want the Stench of death sticking to you when you go to bed tonight, right?" "… you are right, Thanks." She said with the mrightest smile that is possible, and turned to do whatever Nora does all day. I went to finaly Shower. "Alright, Shower´s free… are you going to shower together too?" I ask, only slightly teasing. Rens face becomes an interesting colour of red, and Nora just takes her towel and leaves, her face also reddening. I just about manage to hold back my laughter.  
When the Shower activates, the Door Opens, and Jaune appears, together with a still slightly dazed Pyrra. She is awake, but has trouble standing upright. No wonder. She should not be able to even stand right now… she should not be awake, what I gave her was supposed to keep her pinned down for another hour. I jump up, and help her to settle down. "Damn it girl, you should not be standing for another Hour." "Can´t be sleeping all day, have a ceremony to go to." "Erm… the Ceremony is over." "Really?" Damn she not thinking properly jet. "I told you, you should go back to sleep." Jaune said. "And I said I was alright. Don´t worry." She said, as her head kept falling to her side. He Chuckled, and pushed her down on the Bed, tucking her in gently. "Sleep, we can talk once you are yourself again." He said. Pyrra nodded, and gave him a quick peck in his Cheek. He of course blushed furiously, as Pyrra drifted off. "Is she always like that?" Jaune shakes his head. "No, she is under Painkillers, don´t read anything into it, she does not know what she is doing." He says, and chooses the Bed next to Pyrra, to unpack his things. During that, he came across my things. "What is that?" He said, as he looked at the same Flask that Nora had. "Bloodshot eyeballs." He also Recoiled, and dropped it to the Ground, were it shattered, and the eyes Rolled around. "Oh come on." I groan, and drop to my knees to collect the Eyes again. "Sorry, I didn´t…" "Nothing I can do about it, come help me find the rest." And he did, even though he obviously didn´t like the things. "What is that smell?" "The ingredience used to keep them from rotting… come to think of it… I need to make more." I say, as I open another flask with… things inside, and put the Eyes inside too. "Well, I have plenty of replacements, but we have to clean up, or the smell will stick to the Room the entire Year." "Please not."  
Soon Ren switched places with Nora, and Nora giggled at Jaune because he had dropped the Flask too, and Pyrra slept the Sleep of the Just, and I made abundantly clear that nobody was to touch my "Materials" since: "You obviously can´t be trusted with things that are this Valuable. " "I may regret the question, but where do you have these eyes from?" "Jup, you would regret that question."  
I am certainly not going to tell them that I ripped them from their former owners.  
That kind of weirds people out.

 **Also: Why did nobody tell my that i spelled Pyrrha wrong? I misspelled one of my Main characters, that tells you everything about the scope of my Spelling problem... problem is i could not be asres to go through the entire thing and change that now... so i will roll with it, and maybe nobody realizes is. also, have a nice Evening or whatever you are currentyl having.**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Matters

**Erm... I was... gone for a time... and... now i am here... and... o have no apology.  
I was just being lazy, that is all. **

**I hope you enjoy this, if not... well then not.**

Chapter 4 Family Matters

I slept a bit longer than usually. It was a stressful day. It was… not a pleasant dream, I had that night.  
But no comparison to what Pyrrha had. I woke up 3 Times because she screamed or moaned in her Sleep. In the end, it stopped around 1 o clock… or I just slipped into a state were my mind blocked it out successfully.  
When reality came crashing down upon me, in the shape of an Alarm. I groaned, I don´t want to get up… but I have to. So, Adrian,  
Step 1: sit up. Ok… that worked, good,  
Step 2. Open eyes. GNA, ok there is light here alright.  
Step 3. Get rid of the Cover… cold, ok get my cover back.  
Step 4. Get up… that is always the Hardest Part. HUUUGH.

Ok. Erm… restarting Brain… loading Morning Routine…  
When my eyes opened again, I realized that someone else was having a MUCH worse morning. Pyrrha had a Piece of ice on her Head, and was groaning. "Ouch, my poor Brain." Your Brain is fine.  
"Bad night?" "Yea, and a hangover when I woke up… ugh… did we go on a Tour that I don´t remember?" Jaune comes out of the Bathroom, clothed with a Jeans and a towel over his shoulders. (and before you ask, the Jeans were not over his shoulders). Pyrrha looks down. "Listen, I am sorry for Yelling at you… the.. alien thing and so on…" I laugh. "I am surprised that you even remember that. No harm done. You were not in control of your actions." "Anyway… thanks for catching me… or.. letting that…" her Body spasmed, and her Eyes screwed shut as she tried to cram what she had seen into a single Word. "…great one, we call these beings Great ones." I interject. The Spasms stop, and she nods. "That… is a good word… we should get up… and… go on with our day." That is a good idea. "Have you taken a shower already? Or Should I go fi…" and then Nora dashes into the Bathroom. "Well, so much for that."  
Today, several years later, I can tell you. The bathroom is the Bottleneck of every dorm.  
The Student uniforms of Beacon are… ok. Not as elegant as I am used to, but I am allowed to modify them a bit. Maybe I will wear a part of my clothing under the Uniform. Just for an individual touch.  
But first, we have grim studies with… one Bartolomeo Oblec. What kind of a name is that? Well let´s see who… o the Moustache. Don´t tell me he is going to lecture in that speed." "Sostudentgoodthatyouhavefoundyourwayhereiamprofessoroblecandiwillteachyougrimmstudies…" and so on. "Erm… is he going to go on like that?" "it would impress me, because I am sure, this level of energy is not sustainable without several Drugs that I am sure, are illegal in every Kingdom." Oh I was such a naïve guy. "He will slow down any moment."

90 Minutes later.

"He will slow down?" "Well… Nora, everyone makes mistakes." "But it was soooo boring." "Well, see it positively, we only have him 3 times a week." "3 TIMES? THAT IS HORRIBLE!" And even Ren went pale.  
But Then we had combat Class, with Lady Riding Crop.  
"Today, l want to have myself a clear Picture of your Skills, so today we will be having a Number o encounters. But first, as this is the first Time, i will recount the rules. I know, many of you already know them, but I am obligated to say it anyway… now.  
Rule 1: No attacks that could Kill your adversary with one blow.  
Rule 2: Once your Aura is depleted to 20 Percent, you have lost.  
Rule 3: You may not use Poisonous Attacks.  
Rule 4: If I say the battle is over, it is over.  
You may use dust, but only in a level that your adversary can survive, now, we will have 3 Separate battles in the Ring at any Time, to make sure we get through with all of you… now, we will begin immediately."  
About 2 Rotations later, me and Jaune stand in the Ring. He unsheathes his Weapon. "Are you ready?" I grip the Back of my Weapons Blade. "Blood Flows, Wrath burns…" I Pull the Blades apart, and make a lout "TSCHING" sound while doing so. "War calls." He raises his sword and shield. As suspected. I am Faster, he is stronger… and has about 9 times my Aura. He exchange a few blows. I dodge most attacks, but he grazes me… only slightly, but it dropped my aura to 25%" I hear a gasp from the Podium. I jump back, and cut unto one of my arms, using the blood to Boost my Naturally weak aura. The Gauge shows 450%. "You didn´t think that was it already? Did you?" He is still Surprised by my Aura regeneration. And I intend to make use of that. I attack him with an upward slash, His Aura holds, but he loses a few percent. However, I overextended, and he Shield-bashes me. Dropping my Aura, and Pushing me back. While I manage to avoid his follow up strike, I realize that I will have problems against him… "Maybe I should have trained my Swordsmanship more…" He Charges me, seeing an opportunity. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I Yell, and trigger "a call afar". And the resulting Ball of arcane Energy attaches to his Shield. "The He…" Then it explodes. Slowing Jaune, and Blinding temporarily. I use the Opportunity, and stab for his neck. Of course, not with the intention of actually killing him. But it did give him a significant hit to his Aura. "You have a lot of dirty tricks." "I take that as a… WOAW!" Damn he almost hit me there. I tried to attack him from aboth, but realized that is now working either. Then I suddenly am on the Defence. He hits me with the side of his shield, knocks one of my Teeth out in the Process, and then stabs. The Stab hits. It penetrates my Aura, and my Clothes, and exits my Shoulder blade on the Other side. For just one second we both stand in shock. I see regret rising in his Face. And he looks for anger. "Please… get this Blade out of me." I say silently. He nods, and pulls it back Blood Gushes from the Wound, and stains my Clothes.  
I grab a Vial from my Belt and Thrust it into my Leg, hissing because of the Searing Pain, as My body is rebuild, and My Aura Snaps back into place. Still it is too late now. "You got me, nice one there at the end." "Wh… wha… what was that?" "A standard Blood Vial." "Do you need…" "No, my Bones are knitted together, and my Flesh is whole once again. And the Pain stops in due time."  
Only a moment later, Goodwich is next to me. "Are you wounded?" "No I am in good condition." "You just got stabbed through the Shoulder, I am sending you to the Infirmary." Shit. "I assure you, that is not necessary." "See, it just is Protocoll, just go." I sigh in defeat, and go. "Miss Nicos please make sure he gets there safely." She nods, and follows after me.  
She sais nothing. "You had a good fight with Yang back there." "Thank you." It was more of a Polite "Thank you" "Ok, what is wrong… is it because I gave you that Tranquilizer yesterday?" "No, I know that you only acted in my best interest… I just… I don´t know what to think about you." "If it helps you I am not done with my Picture of you either. Just give it time, it comes naturally." "Erm… this way." She said… I was going the wrong way, despite the Obvious sign pointing in the other direction. "oops."  
We went into the infirmary, and 3 seconds later we left, with a note that basically sais. "The guy is alright." Only in medical Wording.

But when we returned to class, it was already over.  
Damn it, I looked forward to another Match with… whomever had the time. But that does not mean I am not getting one. It only means I have to wait.

During Dinner, Arc came to me while I was trying to eat my Meat… I don´t like it Bloody… ironically. "Listen, I am sorry for stabbing you, I didn´t… it was not…" "It´s alright, you could not have known how Weak my Aura really is. And besides, that is what Bloodvials are for, and … just between the two of us… it is not like that never happened to me… while training, I once almost decapitated my Sister… oh don´t stare like that I said almost. And she is fine, nothing that a Well-placed Bloodvial can´t fix." "Is… there anything these things Can´t fix?" "Hm… they will not counteract Poison… and if you are Depressed, or just straight mad, they won´t help either… other than that… I can´t think of much…" "How is this not Sold everywhere? That could have saved a Billion and 6 Hunters!" "Well… I was always told that humans think that Bloodministration is… evil… wrong… Vile, so to speak." "I have nev…" suddenly he well silent, and stared at… well through me for a few seconds. "You are right… some people say that… but these people also say that you transform into a Grim when you… you know use Blood." That is not entirely a lie. "That particular secondary effect was stamped out like… Centuries ago. One would think people had caught on to it." "What… that was a thing?" "To varying degrees, Yea. The First users of the Blood would inevitably turn. Their limbs grow longer, Fur sprouts, Canines and Claws grow… and their Bloodthirsty nature awakens… but that was only the first generation of Blood. Now we are un the 21st, and… I mean you see me, I am still human, and I used that stuff for all my live." "Ok… so… as Team leader, when someone is wounded to such an extent that his or her Aura can´t handle it, I trust you to make sure they make it anyway." "Hm… I´ll need to synthesize a few Vials then…" "Do you need help?" "No I… well… maybe, see, I can supply with you some run of the Mill Vials, but… I know ways to give certain… advantages to these Vials, you know, one that would boost the users Aura and Stamina immediately, or one that temporarily hardens your skin to withstand Claw slashes…" or one that allows you to stare into the eyes of Ebritas, and come out with your mind intact? "Sounds useful… what is the catch?" "These are advanced recipies… and I don´t have the ingredients I need… and before you ask, you can´t buy those either." "So… where are we getting them?" "Not jet. But.. when we have trained together as a Team, I will get us to where we need to be… an ancient Labyrinth… there we can loot everything we need… if we survive it´s inhabitants." "Dangerous?" I just nod. "I will… mark that down for the to do list … until then… try to make due with your resources as long as you can." "Of course, and if you refrain from stabbing me in the shoulder, I can work with that for a long time."  
To be honest I was quite thankful that I was not forced to take the Leadership classes that Arc and even Ruby went to. That would have been too much. Instead I had time to refresh my knowledge in Bloodhealing. And embed a few new gems in my Weapon, just to make sure I get the most out of my Bloodvials, and Aura strengthening tricks.  
That said, I was designated as the Teams Official Medic. That means I have to take a few extra courses.  
In one of them I sat next to Velvet Scarlia, because we both realized that the best way to stay out of the Teachers View is to sit in the front.  
Usually she does not talk, and neither do i. We both listen, and our most complex conversation was one about the annoyances of studying for an exam that Bartolomeo Oblec should have prepared you for.  
Oh, and Blake was also here… It took me 2 Weeks to even see her. She is like a shadow, I never saw her enter or leave the classroom… or any Classroom for that matter. She was just… there suddenly, and when the Lessons were over she was gone again… maybe she was even gone before… I would not know.  
It was rather frustrating, to learn all these Medical Procedures, but to know that I will never use them, because just Pop a vial, and you are Golden. Even Shattered Bones knit themselves together. And finally… trying to lecture me on how to properly lay an infusion, or Transfusion. That is not unlike if you tried to lecture Oblec in how to bore people. "It´s not like I already did that a Billion Times already."  
I think It was in the third week then I came from the Medicourse (that is not it´s actual name of course). Next would have been combat class, and I was already Preparing, taking out my gear, when Jaune (as I had begun to call him) approached me alone. "We may have a problem." He just said. "What kind? Have Pyrrhas Nightmares started again?" I had been worried about the Spartan, she took her… experience quite well, and the Nightmares seemed to have stopped a Week after we settled in.  
"No that is not it, Pyrrha is fine, it is about me.. well not me,… we will be having an audience this time around, my uncle Alfred, He is… a decent guy, but… well…" "Yes?" "He is also kind of Nuts… you know that, every family has this one uncle that everyone is worried he might say something crazy at Thanksgiving dinner… he is our Crazy uncle." "But that is not the Problem isn´t it?" "Not really… see, he has long since retired, but before he did, he spend half his time hunting Grimm… and the rest of his time… hunting Vilebl… I mean Blood Covenant." "So, an Executioner then?" "Not exactly, from what I decipher Executioners made it their only Goal in live to kill Blood Covenant, but Alfred did not only do that, he most of the time actually, hunted Grimm." Ok… now I understand. "Not much better… and he is going to be watching?" "Jup, he was adamant, he wanted to see what I learned." "It is better I skip then. Any Executioner worth his salt can identify me as a Vileblood if he just sees me." Jaune grins. "And this is were you are wrong… as I said, he is old, his eyesight is very bad. He can only see is as shapes. If you don´t use Blood to do your Magic thing, we should be able to get away with it." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am, don't Panic, I just wanted to tell you, we will be fine."  
I was less sure about that.  
However, It seems Jaune was right. As we sat down, already in Combat attire, as today was Teambattle day, there had not jet been a reaction from the only person I had never seen before. "Is that him?" "Jup, Alfred Arch, that´s him. He is normally a nice person, but he is a bit… extreme when it comes to all manner of things actually… While his Hate is reserved for Blood Covenant, he is… let us say not the biggest fan of Faunus, and even went so far as to say that Black hair is a Sign of Corrupted Genes." I laughed. "Queen Annelise is a Natural Blonde." "Oh god don´t tell him that, his Head will probably explode… oh and… he has a rather… traditional View of Gender Roles." Oh God. "That too? Did he even realize that we live in the 21 Century?" Blake asked, obviously not very sympathetic to the man. "Yea, but again, he is my racist Uncle, and everyone is entitled to at least one." "He has a Point." Nora interjects. "Nobody should have to grow up without a crazy uncle… or a forbidden door for that matter." From there on in she went back to rambling about how good a forbidden door was for a Childs development… and ended with Pancakes. Although one might argue that those too are important for children.  
We watched a few teams beat each other up for a bit, and then Glydia Called us out to fight. Team CRDL would be our enemy. So we would have to deal with Winchesters stupid Fucking Exploding Mace / Grenade on a stick again?

Well, with some luck I get to fight That guy with his daggers /almost swords again.  
Normally, I would stay back, and fight with my "Magic" primarily, however, with Alfred in the Room, that was not an option.  
"Ok, we are going to do it like that, Pyrrha, we are taking down Sky and Russel, and quickly. Renora, take Dove down fast, break his legs if you must, just do it quickly, Ad, stall Cardin until we are done with the others, then we can take care of him." "Are you sure? Cardin Is a tough nut to crack, I am sure I can hold out better against him… no offense."Pyrrha looked apologetically at me. "None Taken." "I know that, but I want you to not only always fight one on one, you can do that, I want to you to be forced to fight multiple enemies that is what we have to train." I had to admit, it makes sense, and keeping Nora away from Cardin was probably more for the sake of Beacons Medical Personnel.  
So we stepped on the Field, and Team CRDL on the other side. With "You may begin." Goodwich started the Battle.  
While we separated, and prepared to execute the plan.  
However, the second the Battle began, it was quite clear that this would not go the way we wanted it to be. Why? Because of what Cardin said. "Go get him." HIM. Now, thank the stars that was not me. They would have flattened me. However… Flattening Team Arcos? Best of luck.  
It has only been a month, but they are already fulfilling the Battle Couple trope. (not that Jaune realizes that) Before I even realize what happens, the entirety of Team CRDL Crashes into Jaune and Pyrrha. Obviously, I immediately turn and rush to support my Team leader. "Surround them, Nora Knock them off their Feet." I would usually now cast a call afar, fire a mini Supernova into Cardins back. However, I can´t now. So instead, I transform my Weapon into its longest form and then thrust for his back. He turns part way, and deflects me. However, Pyrrha is on her toes, and puts pressure on him, and he immediately has to turn in order to not be immediately be knocked out of the Fight by Pyrrha. I rip my Blade apart, and strike for his Neck... yea, I am used to aiming for the Neck. Of course, he Blocks... my right hand. My Left hits., glides across his aura, and he has to jump back. Just in time for Jaune to jump in, push him back with two kicks.  
He can get to me now, but u hear a noise that I know. It is Sky, jumping at us, his stupid daggers in a ready Positions.  
My prey.  
So a quick attack over my head. He stops dead, in the Air, as a Blade suddenly stopped him. Anyone without an Aura would be dead now.  
He only lost a part of his Aura, but only a few strikes and he is done. So before he can even recover, I immediately attack. In the past weeks, I have fought him again and again (I think it is because Miss Goodwych wants him to improve against me) and I have always beaten him. Why? Because I am just as fast, but I have a longer Range. So like always, we exchange a few blows, suddenly a sharp: "DUCK" Goes through the Room. I just react, and duck as deep as I can. Then I rush. It is not Cardin... but the one with the Halberd, I … forgot his Name...anyway. So I just about managed to avoid the strike. Then, I rushed for his legs, struck them from beneath him, and as he fell, used my Sword like a Guillotine, and pushed his Aura beneath the Critical Point. I had only just gotten up... when... someone hit me from the right.  
The strike catapulted me though the Room, my aura Breaking upon the Impact.  
I counted 5 or 6 shattered bones.  
I cannot use a Vial. Alfred will find out. So I force myself up on my Legs, my left arm Hanging on my side, 3 of my Ribs broken several Times. So my left arm is no longer useful. I hook my arm into my Belt, and raise the part of my Sword that I can still hold.  
I was Pissed. My pride hurt as much as my Arm.  
Then I go and join the others again. "Mister Curze, you are beaten, please stand aside unt…" "You don´t get do decide when I am Beaten." "Don´t pull that Bullshit, stand down, we will handle the Rest." I growl, and force myself to drop my Weapon. "I´ll be in the infirmary."  
Goodwych catches up with me even before I leave the Arena. "Mister Curze, what was wrong? You usually throw Summons and Blood around the Arena, why not today? They make up a good part of your Combat strength." "I… wanted to try out something new… was not a good idea, I'll revert to my old Style for the next time." I say, and shrug. And if Jaunes uncle is gone, I don´t risk a Faith Based Berserker.

To Jaune Arc, it was a hollow victory, he won the battle, but one of his Teammates was wounded Grievously, and because of his uncle he could not just Vial himself back to health. Thus, he would be in pain for quite some time, unable to train, and the worst thing was that he would not have to listen to Cardin relentlessly talk shit about Adrian for at least a week.

He could not feel but be slightly angry at his uncle. "I have to look after my Teammate, Uncle." He nodded. "As a proper leader should." He said. "I will wait in the Main Hall, lass." He said, and then turned to leave, his stupid Cloak waving around his shoulders.

"GNAA." "Stay still Kid, it will only take longer to heal, you aura is weak enough as it is." "My aura is always weak." I say, but stay still, trying not to move. Every move of anything but my Legs sends jolts of Pain through my Body. So I force myself to breath calmly. I wonder how long until I can fight again…" I feel into my Aura… jup, it is still not back, let alone beginning to regenerate. I mumble a Curse, and decide to sleep a few hours, pass some time, and escape the Pain? Sounds good.

I… did dream. That was strange to me. Anyone that knows anything about the arcane, knows that "Dreaming" is much more than just Pictures you See in your sleep. So when realized I was dreaming, I darted up, and looked around me. Unlike in most Dreams, there was no moon here.  
Just to make Sure Flora does not decide to visit.  
As I hoist myself to my Legs, a desk comes into view, and there two people sit, sipping Tea.  
I walk toward them, and even though the mist hides them, I know who they are.  
"Ah, there you are."  
I smile, and sit down on the final chair, and take the last cup of not imaginary Tea, sip on it, and look at the younger of the two women. "Maria. How are you?" "Quite Good, Brother, how is Beacon?"  
"Nice, so far, competent teachers… and Grimm close by… met an arc on the First day." "Is he…" "No, don´t worry, he is a good guy, very tolerant, and very… curious, I suppose. And better so, he IS my Teamleader after all."  
The other Woman on the Chair Laughed, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all. "And you?" "I am Tending to the Acolytes, at the moment." "Hugh? Why? That is now what you studied for."  
"Yea, I am only doing it until Temir returns from his Journey… then I can finally get back to Sanctus."  
"Wait… you work in Sanctus? You never told me that!" "Well… I did not want to make you worry." I shake my Head. "I know you, you can handle yourself, I just would have liked to know." "I'm sorry." "Don´t be… I know you mean well." The Conversation had reached its end." So, are you done?" The Second woman on the Desk said. We nod, and look at her.  
"Very good, now… Maria, Adrian, thank you for finding time, there is something important to discuss… my Agents have warned me of a Woman called "Cinder" she has spent a lot of Time and Money to acquire both dust and Blood. And not any blood. Raw Blood." My eyes narrowed instantly. "Why would she want Raw blood?" "She is still alive, so she is either storing it, or has someone that can administer it." Hm… troubling. "What is her goal?" "Nobody knows, but she has many… unseemly allies. A criminal Named Roman Torwic, and the White Fang." "Wait, you mean THAT white Fang?" She nodded. "Do you want me to stop her?" Queen Annelise shook her head. "Don´t. she would kill you in a Heartbeat if you attack her on your own… you have a Team, I believe." "Yes." "Then ensure the Team is ready to face both Huntsmen, and Beasts." I just nod, already thinking. "… and… it is not impossible that you will have to perform… hunter duties." I nod. "And one last thing… if she has a Bloodmage though… you should be prepared for her to be more than she seems to be at face values." I nod again. "What strand?" I ask, hoping for an answer. "Flora." "Good." A grin appears on my face. "I will prepare my Team, whether they want it or not… I would like to ask for your… permission to enter the Old labyrinth." She laughs. "You would have used it anyway, I know you. Never the less, you have my permission." "Thanks, my Queen." She ignores me. "You, Maria, your time in Sanctus will have to wait, I want you to immediately hurry toward Vale, and support your Brother." Maria Nods. "I understand, I will depart within the day." "Take Chikage with you, you will need it." She nods. "Good, you are dismissed… I would usually give you time to spend together, but this is not possible today. Maria, you may remain here if you wish to but, Adrian, you must awake now, there is an Executioner standing on your bed, you should deal with him." I nod, and ready myself. "Good luck."  
Suddenly my body Jerked awake, just in time for me to see an executioner Raising the Logarius Wheel over me.  
Without thinking, I roll from the Bed, and go into a crouching Position, my Arm still handing uselessly on my side. He immediately attacks me again, and all I can do it back off.  
I take one of the Vials on my Belt, and inject it into me leg… and immediately regret it. That was not my Blood. That was Green Elixir. That Dick exchanged one of my Vials. I look down. The rest are Blood, but taking them now would be a Death sentence.  
Fighting is not possible in my state. So how am I going to…" Suddenly I hear a cry of outrage. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" "Stamping out Corruption." He snarled out, as he swung his Wheel at me.  
I jump to the side, and the wheel crashes into the Stretcher behind me.  
"Uncle, STOP, HE IS NOT A THREAT!" "That is beside the Point, Lass, he is A Vileblood he threatens the purity of Humankind!" He attacks me again. And this time I am backed into a Corner. However, his Weapon bounces of a Shield.  
"Stop it with this, Uncle. You need help, he is no thread to anyone, and he does not "Taint" anything." He sais, and to me. "Run, I will stall him until someone else gets here." "I Will stay." I Pick up a scalpel, and ram it into my Arm, and then pull up, more and more Blood gushes out.  
Pyrrha has appeared from… somewhere, and is armed too. "You are outnumbered, uncle, lay down your Weapons, and nobody gets hurt." "You are Bluffing, Jaune, I know you would never hurt Family." He Chuckles in a Sickening way. "The Corruption is spreading, I have to act quickly, lest Vale is could fall completely. There are already many Animals Here, and the Grimm are never far… sickness must be fought at an early stage." He concluded, and slammed his Weapon down toward the knight, letting it bounce up, only to strike again, and again, and again.  
A moment later, he recoiled, as he was hit by… someone. He struck at the Person that had just hit him, but Pyrrha was an experienced fighter, and she was already out of his range. Jaune took the Opportunity to tackle the man with his shield, and try to knock him to the ground. But the Executioner was heavy, and while Jaune succeeded in making him stumble. Pyrrha capitalized on that, and struck him with her Shield, then the Sword, draining his Aura a bit.  
Alfred was stuck between a Rock and a hard place, and I will leave it up to you to decide who is who here. His Weapon, while good to crush Beasts, and almost unblockable with a sword, was not very good against Shield users. Alfred reached aboth his head. "My Hold Radiance will burn the Filth!" He Almost chanted. I of course realized what he tried. A modified version of the Call beyond. He was not very good at Arcane… stuff.  
But he could do it. If I had not run interference. I snap my Fingers, and emit a wave if Arcane energy. It runs like a ripple through the Room. That screws his ritual over. He Tries to fix it, Fumbles it, and tries to pull his Hand back. Pulling the medium out of a Cosmic ritual? Stupid.  
The Energy that he "Saved up" discharged uncontrolled, and punched a hole into the Ceiling. He snarled at me, and tried to hit me. But Pyrrha was there, Blocking his attack, and thrusting her sword at him… suddenly, a Gash appeared in his chest. He seemed as shocked as Pyrrha was. He tried to attack her one last time. She deflected the strike masterfully, and jammed her Blade into his Stomach.  
That was it. He collapsed. Jaune caught him, as he fell to the ground. "Ad, heal him quickly!"  
I take out a Vial, and aim for his Arm… only to stop. "What are you waiting for? He is dying?" "He took a Mensis medicine, if I inject him now, he will propably die." "If you don´t he will bleed out!" "That is the Better Death. Blood Poisoning is incredibly agonizing." I say, as I press a a Bedsheet against his Stomac in my attempt to stop the Blood flow. "She Hit an artery, his Heart is pressing his Blood out of him… wait, I may have something."  
I touched the wound, and made the Blood coagulate. He gasped, and spasmed in pain, but he has to get though that now. "You did it!" "Not jet, Jaune, go to my Stash, there is a Bottle with a Blue Shimmering substance, I need it, all of it NOW." He nodded, and sped off.  
"Pray that your Nephew is quick on his feet, Executioner, your Body will probably give up soon." Pyrrha sat there. Looking at the Man as he writhed in pain. "What is with him?" "The Coagulation Spell is a Combat spell, it is made to kill, or cripple. The Blood in his Muscles coagulated too…"  
As if to underline the Statement, the man let out a Bloodcurling scream. Then Jaune Barged in, the Bottle in his Hand. "Good, very good." I took the Bottle, and Held it against the man's Mouth. "drink." He Shook his head. "Drink or you die!" He drank, even though it was clear that it burned in this throat, and tasted like Mudwater. But he drank. "Good. Now try to relax, because this… will hurt."  
I took the Blade that I had made of my Blood, and cut into the wound, then sprayed some of the Elixir into him. It immediately began to hiss, and even smoke. Then I did something that made Jaune, and Pyrrha scream, and the man on front of me pass out.  
I plunged my arm into his stomach, and carefully reached up through his innerts, and past his intestines, and stomach, and his left lung, and then toward his heart. There I feel it. The small silver plate. I pull on it, and retract my arm. "Gotcha." Finally, I injected my Final Bloodvial. The Wounds Closed, and Alfred began to breathe again.

"I need a new glove." I look around, only to see Pyrrha staring at me, pale like the Wall, and Jaune emptying his Stomac on the Floor. I… kind of understand that.  
A moment later, Port kicks in the door.

"What happened in here?" He demands to know. "This… is going to be a long night."

 **I hope you liked it. As always Reviews, welcome, both good and bad. (mostly bad)  
I don´t know when i will continue, but i do know that i have the next steps already planned out.  
Oh, and last thing: Cinders plan here, is a slightly different one from whatever the fuck she tried to accomplish in the show, i only watched season 1. **


End file.
